The present invention is directed to a disposable urine collection device. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such a device that can be used when one is travelling or otherwise outside of their home and does not want to use a public restroom.
Currently, there are a number of alternate devices and methods for urine collection, as follows:                A urine collection bottle as used in a medical office. The drawbacks of this product are that once urinated into one has to carry around the bottle until one finds a place to dispose of the urine. Then one has to carry around the bottle until it can be washed and sanitized for future use. The urine collection bottle is not very conducive for female use as it would be extremely easy for a female to miss the opening of the bottle when urinating.        A female urination cone made for women to use while standing over a toilet. The drawbacks of this product are that one needs to be over a toilet in order to use this product otherwise the urine just shoots out the end of the urination cone.        One can urinate into a cup which must be carried around until a disposal location is found as with the bottle discussed above. One must also be extra careful not to spill the urine until a disposal place is found.        A sealable bag, i.e., Ziploc bag. One then has a bag of urine which can leak or pop open before a disposal location is found.        Bushes, trees or other foliage. Such locations are more often than not illegal but can be dirty, non-private, filled with insects, and will most likely turn muddy once urinated in.        Public restrooms. Not only are many public restrooms extremely unsanitary, but they can simply be dirty or not well maintained. Often there are fresh urine drops on the seat that are visible to the human eye. There are always germs from urine and feces on the toilet seat and floor that are unseen.        
There exists a genuine concern on the part of parents with small children for there to be sanitary facilities for their children's urination requirements when away from home. Given the unsanitary conditions of most public restrooms, a creditable survey shows that 39% of those surveyed worry about getting germs from public restrooms more than from any other source. The unsanitary conditions posed by public restrooms include germ laden toilet seats that have been exposed to and contacted by feces and urine (along with those slipping toilet seat covers and a child's propensity to touch everything, and want to grab onto the toilet seat to stop from falling in).
There is also the presence of airborne particles that carry germs. Salmonella and shigella bacteria are most likely in public restrooms, as well as, flu, meningitis, streptococcus, staphylococcus, E. coli, common cold and hepatitis viruses are all found in public restrooms. Then there are public door handles, faucets, sinks, walls, and public restroom floors that are germ laden from exposure to urine, feces, and airborne particles carrying germs. It is now recommended that you face away from a flushing toilet and exit quickly as airborne particles could cause germs to reach your respiratory passageways.
All of this coupled with the world's fear of a pandemic has brought about a very real and ever increasing public awareness of the dangers of unsanitary conditions and the absolute necessity to exercise all available precautions. All of this leaves parents and guardians reluctant and uneasy about the use of public restrooms for their small children. Additionally we have the overwhelmingly embarrassing necessity of men having to bring small girls into the men's public restroom, which often times have open urinals for all to see. Or the same with mothers feeling uncomfortable bringing boys into a women's restroom. Men or women when out without a member of the opposite sex can have an almost insurmountable problem with a five year old of the opposite sex.
The disposable urine collection pouch eliminates such concerns associated with a child's urination in a public restroom. It provides a simple and sanitary process to eliminate urine without the necessity of having to use an unsanitary public bathroom, thus bringing peace of mind and security to parents and guardians alike. Whether traveling on the road in a car or used as a sanitary convenience at a park, the beach, camping, at the mall, etc. it provides a real and necessary solution to problems faced today by society and can be used by all age groups. Anyone from a potty trained child to those adults and seniors concerned for their health and convenience of use can benefit greatly from the inventive disposable urine collection pouch.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device to facilitate one's need to urinate when away from home and public facilities are not a viable option. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.